


What defense in a marriage means

by Rogercat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Age Difference, Elves, F/M, Promises, Protectiveness, Self-Reflection, Tumblr: legendariumladiesapril, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Nimloth knows that she will be a very important person in the life of her much younger husband





	What defense in a marriage means

She is well aware of the age difference, of that people will question their relationship as a legal one. 

 

They will claim that he is too young for marriage and the duties in bed, those who have not been that her soon-to-be husband is already a fully grown adult, following the growth rate of his mortal ancestors. 

 

“I will become a shield for him. Not a motherly one, for he does not need to be treated as a child.”

 

Nimloth saw her reflection in the small hand mirror, there on the small table. Dressed like a bride, yes, but she was no naive maiden. She knew the art of politics, despite not being a possible heir to the throne of Doriath as a great-granddaughter to the King's younger brother.  

 

“I will be his shield against the court, against those who view his mortal blood as inferior. If we so need to move away from Doriath to live our lives as a married couple as we both loves, then so be it.” 

 

One of many duties of a wife was to be a support for the husband if there was trouble, and he would have a similar role to his wife. 

 

Looking away from the mirror, Nimloth took a deep breath before she went out of the chamber. When she returned the next morning to dress in the clothing only a married She-elf was allowed to wear at the royal court of Doriath, she would be different in so many ways. 

 

Her destiny was tied to Dior, she had known that from the first look of him as a baby. Back then Nimloth had never guessed that she was to be his eventual wife, but she would have stood at his side no matter what. He was a missing part of her life she had not known to be missing unto that first meeting. 

 

“A crown by marriage? Only for the kingship that Dior is unlikely to get during his life, even if it might be short...”

 

Nimloth saw herself not as a possible Queen consort, all she had seen in the mirror was the face of a daughter, female relative, and soon-to-be wife and possible mother. 

 

She did not need a crown to bring Dior happiness, she simply had to be there at his side, never leaving him. 

 

That was a promise she intended to do, to her very last breath. 

 


End file.
